Talk:Sybille Stentor
Is she a vampire? First and foremost you can't detect her with Detect Life. A number of dialogue responses seem to point in this direction too. When you speak to her you find out she already served under Torygg's father Istlod. If you tell her that she looks young, she says that she likes to think she's aged well (or something like that). Also Melaran says: "Sybille Stentor has a grasp of magical theory that I would never have expected from a human. Even a Breton." Thoughts? I killed her with Dawnbreaker, the undead killing sword. When she died it did the large explosion that turns other undead. This leads me to believe she's undead, and therefore a vampire. 03:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC)I happened to be training my alteration by casting detect life and detect dead in the blue palace. I confirmed the vampire theory by casting detect dead right next to her, she lights up like a lightbulb. Mystery solved, she is a vampire. 03:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Why would they give us all these hints to her being a vampire and not go anywhere with it, are we just to accept that she's a vampire and works for the jarl and nothing else? Unless they do something with dlc this failing to observe the rule of "Chekhov's gun". ...which is hardly a real rule. It seems like a random bit of flare someone decided to throw into the character and fit into some subtle hints mentioned in dialogue. Given how much they put into talking about how some kinds of vampires fit into society quite well if they keep fed it would almost be weird if there weren't any more "random secret vampires" since Hassildor. That she is a vampire seems worth mentioning on the page though. I'll also add that bane of the undead (both spell and the scroll version with the healing effect) and repel undead also effect her. When killed she does not drop vampire dust though and she never seems to cast the vampiric life drain spell in a fight. The other NPCs in the area seem unfortunately ignorant of what it means for the big circle of healing to bother her so much. Irrelevant Label (talk) 03:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Should somebody put on the page that it looks like shes a vampire? ( I just noticed it is already stated on her page so nevermind) also it appears that she admires vampires which my also alude to her vampirism. Chargersphinx (talk) 21:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It might well be that the vampires from Sybille's quest cave (Pinemoon Cave) know of her being a vampire, or may have long ago turned her. By having the Dragonborn kill the vampires inside the cave she ensures no living witnesses with any knowledge of her darker side remain. It's a shame that the Dragonborn does not get vague hints towards Sybille's identity from background chatter inside that cave. Or has someone noticed such while going into Pinemoon Cave? Saratje (talk) 20:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism That is what editing this page to remove mention of her being a vampire is. The case is there in the talk comments above this and is fairly irrefutable. Stop. Irrelevant Label (talk) 04:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually theres proof, in the creation kit her race is "BretonRaceVampire" Chaos Reigns (talk) 03:38, May 14, 2012 (UTC) She is a vampire, she uses vampire drain in fights sometimes and dawnbreaker causes an explosion when hitting an undead and it does so to her, also vampires can hate other vampires....I can not believe you think that they don't, they are just like humans, they can either like another vampire or hate them...janis hassildor who was a vampire on oblivion asks you to kill other vampires. Dawnguard reveals she is a vampire once and for all because her eyes are now a glowing orange. The Cruentus (talk) 00:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sybille is definitely a vampire. Detect life doesn't work on her. That's all the proof a some boad e needs. She is pale and has vampire eyes. She also can be detected by detect dead. The vampires of pinemoon probably know she is a vampire. She wouldn't want anyone knowing that. If you buy Dawnguard, her eyes glow orange or red like the Volikhar vampires. The lights are artificial light. Sybille is very old like raisin, she has some wrinkles. Sleep all day? Why does she sleep all day? Is this a bug? at least Do you guys have the same issue? Speculation about involvement with Potema Several people keep adding speculation back to the last trivia item here, about involvement with Potema. We are not supposed to have any speculation on this wiki, so I try to limit things to factual statements. In this case, I changed the statement to saying that it implies her involvement with Potema. However, someone added back speculation (by stating "it might imply"). At this point, I'm wondering if the entire trivia item should just be removed, since it seems to have no value except as speculation. Thoughts? Cubears (talk) 04:55, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm the one who added the speculative lines about "involvement with Potema", after also adding that Sybille walks away from the throne room at completion of Wolf Queen Awakened. Not sure how many times it's been edited since then. The part about Sybille leaving the room after completion of the final Potema-related quest, is based on observance of her behavior after at least 8 playthroughs, so that part at least is not mere speculation and I'd like that to remain. I think, in retrospect, you were absolutely right to remove my speculation about her possible involvement with Potema. Demothios (talk) 15:24, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Being a prisoner Anyone know is she comes for the Dragonborn is he\she is in Whiterun's jail? You know, like she supposedly does to some prisoners...would be cool thoughFekyu 09:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC)